FULLMOON
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: La luna llena está en el cielo y él ya no es más un hombre... Songfic de Remus basado en Fullmoon de Sonata Arctica n.n


**

* * *

**

**N. de D.Tsubasa.-** Hola holaaaaa! Hacía tiempo que no colgaba un fic eh? ultimamente estoy colgando sólo Drabbles y eso no puede ser XD Weno, en plena preparación de selectividad (es decir, en pleno ataque histerico-agresivo XD) no puedo dejar de escuchar música porque sino me entra un chungo... y el resultado es este, un songfic basado en una canción que me gusta especialmente: Fullmoon de Sonata Arctica u.u La canción es muy buena y buscando la letra... Seamos sinceros, es Remus total xDDD no pude evitar montarme mi paranoia y finalmente a las 3.30 am acabé este fic que es algo triste y que espero os guste! Y ahora no os doy más el coñazo, decir que la canción, no es mia, obviamente, y que Remus tampoco (bueno, lo llevo en un rol y duerme en mi armario, pero es de JK u.uU) la chica pertenece a una amiga mia xD (Verita, que sepas que es Lia aunque no lo diga XP) y... eso, espero que os guste!

* * *

  
**FULLMOON**

_Sitting in a corner all alone,  
staring from the bottom of his soul,  
watching the night come in from the window window_

Remus se mantenía con las piernas encogidas, abrazadas en un intento de autoconfortarse, escondiendo la cabeza para no ver como el sol iba descendiendo cada vez más en el cielo.

Afuera se escuchaban el ajetreo de los invitados a su casa. Era el día de su boda, acababa de contraer matrimonio y él se escondía... Se había encerrado en la habitación y no quería hablar con nadie. Sus amigos lo miraron apenados, ya intentaron persuadirle para hacer que olvidara la idea de casarse ese día, precisamente ese día... pero a ella le hacía tanta ilusión que no pudo negarse y él les pidió que no se entrometieran, esa noche no quería molestarlos para que lo acompañaran.

Elevó la cabeza para deshacerse el nudo de la corbata y desabrocharse un par de botones de la camisa, la dejó en el suelo a su lado y aun sin quererlo miró la cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas, encima de los cuales descansaba la chaqueta de su traje.

Su vista vagó por la habitación sin poder evitar detenerse en la ventana. El sol casi estaba completamente oculto y la oscuridad cada vez era más notoria.

_It'll all collapse tonight, the fullmoon is here again  
In sickness and in health, understanding so demanding   
It has no name, there's one for every season  
Makes him insane to know..._

Esa noche era luna llena. La maldita luna llena.

El chico suspiró, cerrando un momento sus ojos que al abrirlos resplandecieron con un tono amarillento. Debía irse de ahí, había esperado ya demasiado tiempo y tenía que alejarse de ahí, era peligroso, terriblemente peligroso y el tiempo se le echaba encima. Se levantó pesadamente y alborotó sus cabellos dorados, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada ¡Era su noche de bodas! Definitivamente no debió elegir ese día... pero la mirada de ella, llena de alegría...

Salió de la habitación, encontrándose con algunos invitados que le preguntaron donde se había metido, él los ignoró intentando evitar a sus amigos y, sobretodo, a su mujer.

No quería que ella lo supiera, saber que se había casado con un monstruo... no era bueno que supiera eso, se arrepentiría en el acto, se sentiría dolida y él... la quería tanto...

_Running away from it all  
"I'll be safe in the cornfields", he thinks  
Hunted by his own,  
again he feels the moon rising on the sky_

Miró hacia atrás, en la lejanía aun se distinguía la silueta de la gran casa, la casa que lo vio crecer en su sufrimiento pero esta vez no podía ayudarlo, encerrándose en el sótano, como había hecho desde que sufría esa maldición, ahora sólo podía correr hacia adelante y alejarse.

Y eso hacia, correr... correr alejándose, lejos, correr todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, correr hacía adelante, hacia el campo de maíz que había pertenecido a su familia antes de que él se viera obligado a venderlo.

Ahora ese campo no le pertenecía, pero estaría a salvo ahí. Lejos de cualquier persona, lejos de todo, lejos de ella... Sus jadeos por el esfuerzo cada vez son más entrecortados, el dolor que nota en el costado es terriblemente molesto, pero Remus empieza a sentir como toda la sangre le hierve, como su respiración entrecortada no es únicamente por la carrera, algo lo llama...

Los primeros rayos de luz procedentes de la luna se dejan entrever en el cielo, iluminándolo todo con una luz azulada.

_Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore  
Someones at the door, understanding too demanding  
Can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending  
Makes him insane to know..._

Sobre las plantas se deja entrever un viejo granero, Remus mira el viejo tractor aparcado bajo el cobertizo, valorando si ese lugar es suficientemente seguro para pasar la noche, quizá se podría atar... pero negando con la cabeza empieza a correr de nuevo. Puede encontrar un lugar más seguro...

En la casa la fiesta empieza a decaer y la mayoría de invitados se han ido ya, preguntándose donde estará el anfitrión... su mujer está preocupada ajena a todo lo que ocurre y espera en el porche, mirando hacia el horizonte, hacía donde alguien le ha dicho que se ha dirigido su marido.

Tres hombres miran preocupados a la mujer, ellos parecen ser los únicos que conocen lo que sucede, pero por lealtad a su amigo no lo dirán. Uno de ellos se acerca a la recién casada y la ánima, le dice que no pasa nada, que todo está bien, que no se preocupe... un segundo hombre con gafas se acerca también a dar su apoyo y al instante el más bajito de ellos se les une.

Pero la mujer no puede evitar llorar. Ya todos los invitados se han ido y los tres hombres la miran desde la lejanía... la situación les preocupa, él la ama y ella lo quiere por igual pero... ella no puede saber...

_She should not lock the open door  
-run away run away, run way-  
Fullmoon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore  
She sees the change in him but can't  
-run away run away, run away-  
See what became out of her man..._

_Fullmoon_

La chica suelta un largo suspiro y decide entrar en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta a la espera de que él llegue... En el pie de las escaleras no puede evitar lanzar una última mirada sobre su hombro, mirando el horizonte a través de la puerta por donde los rayos de luna se cuelan iluminando el suelo de su hogar.

Lejos de ahí un hombre se retuerce de dolor en el suelo, rodeado de plantas de maíz su cuerpo empieza a cambiar y ya no es un ser humano, es un monstruo mitad hombre mitad lobo que eleva su mirada hacía el astro nocturno que lo mira burlonamente desde el cielo, riéndose de su desdicha.

Los tacones de sus zapatos resuenan cada vez que ella sube un escalón, pausadamente, dirigiéndose al piso de arriba pensativa, reflexionando sobre el extraño comportamiento de su, ahora, esposo. Hay algo raro en él, ella lo sabe, su actitud es muy variable y sobretodo en los últimos días se había vuelto muy arisco, pero rápidamente lo atribuyó a los nervios por la boda. Pero ahora había desaparecido.

Agazapado entre la espesa extensión de maíz, Remus lleva sus centelleantes ojos amarillos a su cuerpo transformado y luego de nuevo a la luna llena, aullando a la noche.

_Swimming across the bay,  
the night is gray, so calm today  
She doesn't want that way.  
"We've gotta make the love complete tonight..."_

El animal empieza a correr a través de las altas plantas, buscando una salida, dando zarpazos a las panochas de maíz, enfurecido porque lo único que encuentra a su alrededor es esa odiosa planta.

Ella se apoya en la ventana, contemplando el cielo, mirando luego a la lejanía, bañado todo por un manto entre azulado y plata, una luz que provoca una sensación de calma.

Se gira, hastiada de esperar, aun lleva el vestido de novia y recoge su cola para dirigirse hacía la cama, allí donde aun descansa la chaqueta de su marido, la coge y la estrecha entre sus brazos. Todo había salido mal... ¿Qué había fallado? No podía encontrar repuesta alguna a esa pregunta. Dejó la chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla y los guantes sobre el tocador donde ya descansaba el velo. Se sacó los zapatos, lanzándolos lejos, aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras se empezaba a desnudar, desistiendo de sacarse el vestido por completo ante la dificultad de hacerlo sola.

Se suponía que no tenía que ser así, se suponía que todo tenía que ser perfecto, un día de cuento y una noche de ensueño donde ambos se demostraran el amor que sentían el uno al otro... entonces ¿Qué había salido mal? La pregunta resonó en la mente de la chica antes de caer vencida por el sueño.

_In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore  
thousands moon or more, he's been howling  
knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending  
mess on the floor again..._

El cielo empezaba a iluminarse en una cálida tonalidad anaranjada, la niebla matutina se bañaba de ese mismo color y las gotas de rocío resplandecían bajo los primeros rayos de sol que indicaban el nuevo día. Remus estaba tumbado en el porche de su casa, agotado por la transformación, aturdido, apenas empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento y la razón sobre sus actos.

Se levantó pesadamente, estaba cansado de que eso ocurriese siempre, cada noche de luna llena, una nueva transformación, más dolor, más sufrimiento, más agonía... estaba cansado de ello.

Se quedó de pie mirando como el sol salía en el horizonte, se llevó una mano para tapar la molesta luz cuando su corazón dejó de latir un momento, asustado. Su respiración se aceleró, el pánico se apoderó de él y alzó las manos para verlas... cubiertas de sangre... demasiada sangre para ser de él. Temiendo lo peor da medía vuelta, encontrándose con la puerta de su casa entreabierta, manchada de sangre. Rápidamente se dirige hacía ella, abriéndola de golpe y un grito desgarrador surge de su garganta.

El suelo está cubierto de sangre, un charco enorme donde justo en medio hay un cuerpo tendido. Un cuerpo de mujer yace con la mirada perdida hacía la puerta, mirando a Remus sin verlo realmente. Su larga melena está manchada de sangre, al igual que el blanco vestido que llevaba prácticamente desgarrado.

_She should not lock the open door  
-run away run away, run way-  
Fullmoon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore  
She sees the change in him but can't  
-run away run away, run away-  
See what became out of her man..._

El chico corrió a cogerla en sus brazos, no entendía como había logrado llegar a la casa pero... ¿Y la puerta abierta? Ella no debería de haberla dejado abierta, ella no debería de haber sufrido esto, ella no debería de estar así...

La aprieta contra sí, intentando parar la hemorragia. Ella no podía morir, si lo hace él no volvería a ser el mismo, si lo hace también morirá una parte de él...

Ella suelta un quejido y parece recobrar un poco el sentido, sus ojos perdidos van hasta el rostro de él viéndolo llorar desconsoladamente, pidiéndole perdón repetidamente. La mujer sonrió cálidamente al ver que era él de nuevo y a pesar de que tenía una mueca de dolor a Remus le pareció la más bella de las sonrisas.

Él lloró aun más fuerte cuando la mano de la chica se alzó lentamente, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le decía que la quería una y otra vez y los dos se sonrieron mutuamente a pesar de estar ambos llorando.

La ensangrentada mano rozó el pálido rostro del hombre, limpiándole las lágrimas mientras dejaba un rastro de sangre en su lugar... Hasta que finalmente cayó inerte.

_...Fullmoon_

_

* * *

_

Revieeeeeeeeeeews! Ale, todo el mundo a darle al botoncito de GO! n0n! jajaja hasta la proxima! 

Dark Tsubasa


End file.
